interstellarcivilizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophonts
Sophonts of the Terrans Sphere '''Infrabaseline '- A infrabaseline is any sentient that is below baseline ability and intelligence. The infrabaselines are divided into three groups:'' #''Presentient - A presentient is a simple organisms that is not fully sentient.'' #''Presapien - A presapien is any being that is considered sentient, but aren't fully sophonce.'' #''Presophont - A presophont is any being that is on the verge on becoming a rational intelligence.'' *Robot - A robot or simply bot is a mechanical or virtual intelligent agent that can perform tasks automatically or with guidance, typically by remote control. In practice a robot is an electro-mechanical machine that is guided by a computer and electronic programming. Robots can be autonomous, semi-autonomous or remotely controlled. Robots can range from humanoid to Nano robots, swarm robots, industrial robots, military robots, mobile and serviving robots. By mimicking a lifelike appearance or automating movements, a robot may convey a sense that it has intent or agency of its own. A robot can be classify as a presapien infrabaseline. *Synth - A Synth is the term for a class of organisms that have been bio-engineer (extensive genetic rewrite) or created from scratch, genetically constructed with puddles of proteins and minerals, to be mindless drones, caretakers, war machines or servants. They are officially describe as "self-replicating robots" that are capable of evoving, but lacking any form of culture. Each synth seems to be nothing more than a biological android without distinctions between individuals, each member of the same species being a clone of the original synth. They also show no concern for self-preservation, they are riddled with cybernetics, lacking glands or digestive system (some dont possess any "organ" at all) , and any chance of having a form of intelligence or self-awareness was completely eradicated by the indoctrination brough by an overseer. Also any areas and bases build by synth are completely without any kind of art or creativity. All Synth technology and constructions exist only for their utility without ergonomics taken into account. *Husks - A Husks is the term for a class of organisms that have been absorption/assimilated by a collective consciousness, and controlled by indoctrination (mind control). Husks are later spawned by the collective consciousness, and reshaped into new forms by nanites, spores, viral agents, and by other means to serve it neads. Though sentient baselines may argue that this is enslaving another sentient organisms, the husks are an extension of the collective consciousness, and are no more enslavable than the cells in our body. Mooks who have been enslaved, and sometimes considered Meat Puppets. If they aren't brainwashed they normally rebel, if only in small numbers (due to fear). Normally played to tug at those tug-proof heartstrings. Nine times out of 10, the brainwashed version won't rebel, and any supporting characters are depressed by their existence. These mooks are normally controlled by the Big Bad or are part of a Hive Mind, and rarely do things willingly. Slaves enthralled by More than Mind Control are less likely to rebel, even against a perniciously Bad Boss, and may even Hannibal Lecture other characters about their suitability for slavery. If they aren't used depressingly, expect them to be comic relief. They can be pushovers or bosses, but they share the fact that they have about as much free will as a zombie. If they rebel, it will be in small numbers normally. On rare occasions they will be a boss, but rarely The Dragon and never the Big Bad. On to the convergence event, considering the Marker acts as the DNA then it's a symbiotic relation. Mind in the second game, when Isaac plays the logs from the repair crew that they stated all the Necromorph's bodies dissolved into basically primordial ooze. So we know without the Marker that the Necromorphs can't continue to exist on their own. Mind DNA doesn't only provide the blueprints for life but also helps regulate it. Like they kept telling Isaac... "Make us whole!"... Though I agree that the little differences we've seen are likely due to both the artificial nature of the other Markers and the interaction it's had thus far with our form of life. Everything we know about them indicates that they are not only not sapient, but not even sentient The Thorian is a unique creature with mind-controlling and telepathic abilities, and a massive sensory network. It releases spores into the air that allow the Thorian to control those who inhale them, using pain to control their behaviour. These 'thralls' then tend to the Thorian and obey its will. Though it is intelligent, the Thorian only regards other sentient beings as potential thralls. Category:Races